With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of wearable computing devices, such as accessories incorporating computer and other electronic technology, has increased. These wearable computing devices may be used to monitor exercise regimes, quantify self, and/or as an identification device. These devices also tend to have limited computing power and rely on a connection to another device to perform more robust computing processes.